Nova
}} Nova was a fairy apprentice who yearned to become much more than that, but still had a lot to learn. Under the wing of the Blue Fairy, the ruler of the fairies in the fairytale land that was, Nova did her best to better herself, but her klutziness often got in the way. She met Dreamy, a dwarf whom she fell in love with, but their relationship never blossomed, because neither fairies nor dwarfs were supposed to fall in love. After the Dark Curse was enacted, Nova became trapped in Storybrooke, Maine as Sister Astrid, a nun, just like all of her fellow fairies. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} Nova is seen delivering fairy dust to the Blue Fairy but is scolded for being so clumsy, the Blue Fairy tells her that she will have mastered collecting dust by next year which disappoints Nova as she was under the impression that she'd be a Fairy Godmother by then. She follows Blue in flight but accidentally drops some dust which lands on a dwarf egg that hatches Dreamy. Nova is later seen collecting more fairy dust from the dwarf mines but when her basket is full, she cannot pull the lever to make the dust stop. She calls out for help and Dreamy comes to the rescue, pulling the lever for him. She thanks him and Dreamy recognizes her as the woman he saw when he hatched. Nova, liking Dreamy, tells her that before she delivers the dust that night, she will go and see the fireflies on top of a certain hill, which is said to be the most beautiful view in the land, she is clearly implying an invitation, however, Dreamy merely tells her to "have fun". After receiving some advice from Belle in a bar and realizing that he is in love with Nova, Dreamy arrives at the hill where his fairy friend is waiting, telling him that she was beginning to think he wouldn't show up. Nova and Dreamy share a romantic moment by the fireflies and decide that they must run away together, realizing that they're each others true loves. Dreamy leaves the mines the next night and meets Nova on top of the same hill after she has delivered her final batch of fairy dust. She reveals to him that she has acquired a boat for them to travel the world in, but Dreamy isn't quite as enthusiastic as her. He tells her that they can't run away together as it will stop her from achieving her dream of being a Fairy Godmother. Nova realizes that the Blue Fairy talked to him and demands to know what she said, but Dreamy says nothing. He tells her that he can't stand in the way of her happiness, despite her telling him that he is her happiness. The dwarf leaves the fairy on the hill, the two of them devastated. 'After the Curse' 'Season 1' }} Sister Astrid, Nova's counterpart, is seen helping to set up for the nun's Miners Day festival where they sell candles every year. She is up on a step ladder trying to get the lights to work and not succeeding. She accidentally wipes some snow onto the head of a passer-by - Leroy, the counterpart of Dreamy. She apologizes but he does not seem to care. They start to talk and he ends up telling her that his dream is to sail the world in his boat, but that he doesn't see it happening, Astrid tells him that he can do anything as long as he can dream it. Leroy climbs up the step ladder and does something to the lights, making them work around the festival. Astrid is overjoyed before the two of them part ways. Leroy is later seen signing up for the Miners Day festival in the hopes of spending more time with Astrid who is currently being scolded by Mother Superior for ordering too much non-refundable helium, meaning that they will not be able to make rent that month. Leroy promises her that he will sell enough candles to make her rent of $5000 so that she will not be kicked out, she thanks him in glee. Later, after a day of selling zero candles, Leroy lies and tells Astrid that he sold them all, to which she is ecstatic. Mary Margaret is angry with Leroy for lying but he assures her that he will come up with the money by the end of the day. He is later seen trying to sell his sailboat to Mr. Gold who does not take him up on the offer, Astrid meets Leroy down at the docks to prevent him with a pie to thank him for selling the candles. When there, Astrid lifts a covering revealing all of the boxes of unsold candles. She is extremely disappointed in Leroy and leaves. Later, Leroy takes an axe to the town's power box meaning that the citizens of Storybrooke are now more than willing to buy some candles. The nuns sell out and Leroy later goes to Astrid to apologize, she realizes that he had something to do with it and thanks him for her not having to transfer due to lack of rent. The two of them stare out into the candlelit crowd together. Category:Episodic Characters Category:Special Feature Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Fairies Category:Magicians